wreckless_media_radiofandomcom-20200216-history
Timeline
The following is a timeline of Wreckless Media Radio's famous comedic bits, first and last appearances of hosts, and other noteworthy events in the show's history. The events are listed by the dates of the shows which mention said events and do not directly represent the actual dates of their occurance. All dates listed are the release dates as listed on the Wreckless Media Radio website, not the date the shows were recorded. As Not Another Tech Podcast Date Unknown 'Episode 1' *The first episode of the show ever recorded and posted. *The first appearances of both Brian Berris and Joe Gomez. *Recorded in the first studio. 'Episode 4' *The GPM makes his first appearance on the show during a random prank call. 'Episode 30' *Fred makes his first apperance on the show as a co-host. 'Episode 31' *Evil Greg makes his first appearance on the show in a brief cameo. 'Episode 40' *Bryan Corpolongo appears on the show for the first time. March 2007 'Episode 53' *The first "Oh, my ulcers!" incident. April 2007 'Episode 58' *The second "Oh, my ulcers!" incident. As Wreckless Media Radio April 2007 'Episode 59' *First episode as Wreckless Media Radio'.' 'Episode 60' *The infamous Don Imus vs. Al Sharpton interview is played on the show. May 2007 'Episode 65' *The show's first mascot, Weng Weng, is introduced. *Sarah appears on the show for the first time. June 2007 'Episode 69' *The hosts read a news story about harassing dolphins, which spawns an animation. 'Episode 71' *The hosts invent a new drug, Mufti. July 2007 'Episode 74' *Darci appears on the show for the first time. August 2007 'Episode 79' *The first of several 'shy pee' stories are told by Brian. 'Episode 80' *Greg is dubbed 'Evil Eric' by fans from the forums. *Brian spends a large portion of the show bashing his friend and one-time co-host, Scott. September 2007 'Episode 81' *The "OH MY ULCERS!" sound drops are played on the show for the first time. October 2007 'Episode 83' *Episode 83 becomes the first episode released with its own unique cover art. *Brian discusses his recipe for a 'bodycake'. 'Episode 85' *Brian discusses his hatred of high-fiving for the first time on the show. 'Episode 86' *Brian discusses his time hanging out with the crew of 'Pimp My Ride'. November 2007 'Episode 87' *The studio is officially moved into the now-vacated bedroom in Brian's apartment. *Brian discusses how awful his stay at the famous Circus Circus hotel was in Las Vegas. *Brian's childhood crush on the cartoon character 'Neptuinia' from the show 'Darkwing Duck' is discussed for the first time on the show. 'Episode 88' *The hosts decide that Dennis Haysbert would be the best dad of all time. 'Episode 89' *Lanaia Lee calls into the show to discuss her book, "Of Atlantis". December 2007 'Episode 90' *Louie Louent calls in to discuss his book, "The Louie-God Interviews". 'The Wreckless Media Radio Christmas Spectacular' *Greg Sunstrum makes his infamous appearance on the show. *Brandon appears on the show for the first time. *The "Go back to bed, bitch!" story is told for the first time. January 2008 'Episode 93' *Brian, Bryan, and Brandon all drink the 'Blood of Bryan' which is just sex lube. *The story of a father drawing dicks on his son, scaring him with snakes, shooting him with a BB gun and forcing him to drink hot sauce is read on the show. 'Episode 94' *The VIP section is officially launched. *The hosts discuss the Hanson "mmmBopia". *Vic Buffa is mentioned on the show for the first time. 'Episode 95' *Brian asks the question "What is the Gibson?" for the first time on the show. *The hosts play the game for the first time on the show; Greg loses. *Bryan reads his Gibberish on the show for the first time. 'Episode 96' *The hosts do an impression of Gilbert Gottfried which they have never been able to replicate. February 2008 'Episode 97' *Brian's parents' house burns down. 'Episode 99' *Brian tells the second 'shy pee' story. *The hosts invent 'FigMints'. *Zoe calls in to the show for the first time. 'Episode 100' *The Evil Greg Song debuts on the show. March 2008 'Episode 101' *The show is deemed the Leap Year Special. *The story involving the "pain ray" developed by the military is read on the show, leading to the "One-one thousand, two-one thousand, three-WATER!" sound drop being clipped. 'Episode 104' *The hosts discuss filming furniture porn. *Brian attempts to break a Guinness bottle in the studio. 'Episode 105' *Brian tells the story of how he accidentally ran over a bum in a parking lot. *The host discuss the disgusting nature of mixing catchup and milk for the first time. *Brian's brother's allergies are discussed on the show for the first time. April 2008 'Episode 106' *The hosts invent the Power Fuel energy drink. *Brandon discusses his first band, The Guns of Navarone, on the show for the first time. *The clip of Brandon singing his infamous rendition of Imogen Heap is played on the show for the first time. 'Episode 107' *The hosts eat apricot scrub on toast for the first time. May 2008 'Episode 109' *The hosts discuss having sex with a celestial being. *Salo: 120 Days of Sodom is discussed on the show for the first time and makes it on the album art. *Brian tells the "Disturbing Statement Shocks Party" story, leading to an animation. *Brian coins the phrase, "Mama, let me suck ya ass." 'Episode 111' *Brian tells the story of his sick co-worker running into the stall door. *Brian tells the story of how a black boy crawled under the wall of his bathroom stall in his favorite restaurant. *Brian tells the story of how a dad "WOO"-ed in the theater during Iron Man and ruined the movie. 'Episode 112' *The hosts discuss "There Will Be Blood" on the show for the first time, leading to the "DRAINAGE!" sound drop being clipped. *The NPR report on the band Bill is discussed on the show. *Brian discovers that his super power is having long arms and decides that his superhero name is Longs Arms of the Laws. 'Episode 113' *The hosts discuss Greg's uncle Mikitarov on the show for the first time. *The hosts call Greg's mom, "Checkbook" Nancy on the show for the first time. 'Episode 114' *Brian tells the infamous 'Brian Berris Aristocrat Joke' on the show, leading to an animation. *The hosts discuss using bags of hair and boxes of poop for chain letters. *Brian instigates a rap battle on the show, coining the line, "Paintin' the walls of the White House, yeah!" June 2008 'Episode 115' *Episode 1 of The Crispy Kitty Television Spectacular is posted to the VIP. 'Episode 116' *Brian coins the term 'Wlack' to replace the term 'wigger'. *Greg's sister calls into the show for the first time. 'Episode 117' *Brian launches a manhunt for a terrible, unnamed person he met at Fishbones. *Bryan tells the story of how he drunkenly petted a fox. *Bryan details his experience playing "Bozo's International Grand Prize Game". 'Episode 118' *The hosts discuss how terrible Christopher Titus is as a comedian. July 2008 'Episode 119' *The hosts invent Fag Newtons. *The hosts make a prank call to a fake vacation booking service. 'Episode 120' *Brian coins his new catchphrase: "Whoa, guys!" *The host discuss how terrible a movie The Happening was. 'Episode 121' *The hosts invent the Crabbi. 'Episode 122' *Brandon rips his shirt off in the opening moments of the show. *The hosts make a prank call to a scam agency. *The infamous wiener poopy story is read on the show. August 2008 'Episode 123' *The hosts discuss Greg's Neo-Nazi cousin. *The Bryan Corpolongo Song officially debuts on the show. 'Episode 124' *The hosts discuss Bryan's fear of white lighters for the first time. *Bryan and Brian discuss their love of the Bedazzler for the first time. *Bryan Corpolongo reveals that he is officially off probation. 'Episode 125' *The Mystery Box appears on the show for the first time; this time, full of white lighters and ice cubes. 'Episode 127' *The Mystery Box appears on the show a second time; this time, full of knives. September 2008 'Episode 128' *The hosts discover the faux snuff film August Underground: Mortum and discuss it on the show. *The running joke of fat people getting hurt appears on the show for the first time. 'Episode 129' *Brian discusses his fear of platypuses on the show for the first time. *Greg calls his parents on the show and discusses the size of his penis. *The hosts coin catchphrases for Cho, the Virginia Tech school shooter. 'Episode 130' *The hosts discuss the creation of the 'Mexican Frat Boy' character on the show. *Brian reads the article 'Top 10 Twisted Torture Techniques' on the show. *The Couch Buddies are formed. 'Episode 131' *Brandon barges into the studio naked, wearing only a cape. *Brandon starts dating long-time listener Lexi. *The hosts invent 'penis feeding'.